campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Claiming
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum Rules/Etc. Basic= This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type " - Unclaimed". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species, your parent, your weapons, your powers etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a child of Amaterasu or a child of Izanagi.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please do not request to be a god. Currently, you are only allowed to be a demigod, ghost, priest, priestess, oracle, kappa (a turtle-shelled humanoid water creature), tengu (jalf-human and half-bird mountain creatures) and ningyo (water fairies with half-human and half-fish body). Demigods are the only ones considered as major characters. Everything else are considered minor characters. |-| Rules= #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different gods your character could have as a parent instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. #Being a child of The Noble Three Children gives you no advantage or better position, so don't just choose them because you think they are better or are "cooler" because of the books/films. #Over time any cabin that has substantially more children then the other cabins is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each cabin. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all cabins are full and not just the popular gods. Once some of the lesser popular cabins have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #Only children of Izanami, and Susanoo are allowed to use Iron of Yomi. If you are not gonna try and be claimed as one of those two then you cannot use Iron of Yomi. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. #Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be a child of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what god their character will be a child of that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the books children did not know who their god parent was until they were claimed at camp, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of who their parent is. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #WIPS or work in progress claims can only stay on the forum for one week. Users must complete all data of their character within that time allotted. Otherwise, it will be subjected to deletion. #Unapproved claims which haven't had any progress in improving due to inactivity will be deleted either upon request of user or after a week the claim was last updated. |-| Workers= Claims is run by the Administration. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Claiming Head #Hyugabyakugan12 Claiming Administrators #What'sNewOwlz? #Cosmiggy Claiming Helpers #Silver Love #Broken fire #Elasticnoodles #Minx User who can ONLY make notes to claims # |-| Updates= June 4, 2012 *We want to be fair on making new counselors for each cabin so for each user, they may only have three counselor spots (both head and lieutenant are combined in the 3 spots) and they must not be counselors of the same cabin. For users with three counselors already, your next claim in cabins with 2 or more members will be considered as a regular member. *Tomoe Gozen's Cabin is now open so you can make a hunter claim and it will be considered as a minor character. June 8, 2012 *Kanzeon's Cabin is now open. You may now create a Kanzeon child character. |-| Cabin Counts= Cabins that REALLY need campers (9 and Below) Ame-no-Kagaseo's Cabin (2), Bishamonten's Cabin (2), Daikokuten's Cabin (1), Ebisu's Cabin (2), Fujin's Cabin (3), Fukurokuju's Cabin (1), Hachiman's Cabin (1), Hotei's Cabin (1), Kagu-tsuchi's Cabin (2), Inari's Cabin (1), Izanagi's Cabin (4), Ohoyamatsumi's Cabin (2), Raijin's Cabin (2), Suijin's Cabin (2), Sukuna-Biko-Na's Cabin (1), Susanoo's Cabin (3), Tenjin's Cabin (1), Tsukuyomi's Cabin (5), Ame-no-Uzume's Cabin (1), Amaterasu's Cabin (5), Benzaiten's Cabin (1), Kichijoten's Cabin (4),Kanzeon's Cabin (1), Izanami's Cabin (4), Konohanasakuya's Cabin (2), Omoikane's Cabin (1), Toyotama-hime's Cabin (7), Uke Mochi's Cabin (1), Yama-no-Kami's Cabin (3), Tomoe Gozen's Cabin (3) Cabins that need campers (10 to 15) None. (0) Cabins with medium amount of campers (15 to 19) None. (0) Cabins that DO NOT need more campers (20 and above) None. (0) ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed Claiming Unclaimed= Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author |-| Claimed= Claimed |-| Denied= Denied namespace=Forum category=Denied Claim shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums Personal Name : Baldr Hringhornj Gender : Female Age : unknown God Parent choices : Kuraokami, Fukurokuju, Tenjin Appereance Black hair, grey eyes, and look little bit unfriendly. Height 158 cm and weight 50 kg and Tan skin. Love dress and heel. Personality Baldr is simple girl. She is smart but never show that off. She bad on sport and more like use her brain than her body. She love to talk to casualy to everyone and sometimes get people mad at her. Her first impression not good but if you know her better she is kind. She sometimes storng on her principle but if something need to compromised for good reason, she will accept that. She's bad with guy. Don't mean that she hate guy but she always shy to talk directly. She love book and snow, maybe because she born on snowy days or maybe her first birthday present was a book. History A years a go, A girl wake up on this bed and lost half of my memory. She just remember that her name and family and lost almost of that. She remember her name is Baldr from Hringhornj family and her mother Narsha. Her father still unknown. Every person in this hospital look know who she is. They always give her sincere smile (She think it was). One day, she found her mother's diary with a confidential letter (that write on an envelope). That letter was invitation for Izanagi camp. What the hell summer camp is it, she just think like that. Then, the next day someone come after her (it's more like stalking). She try to avoid him but when she back to hospital he is there, waiting for her. He just said that he must bring her to that camp and ask her that something weird happened lately. The memory come back fast. First, when She stop a storm in skiing arena then help little girl from ice statue. She hold her head like it will explode and fainted. When she wake up, she found ticket near her and a letter from that old man to go to that camp. Weapon Baldr can manipulate liquid to concret or another way. She never bring a weapon with her. Sometimes she just used her brain to flee from enemy or made them mad so she can attack back.